


Our Friend

by leafmon1995



Category: Hulk (2003), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Banner/Hulk believe in Jack Frost, Gen, Jack Frost's First believer, Kid Bruce Banner, POV Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner was a man of science. The Hulk was a misunderstood monster. But despite their differences, there was always one thing that they agreed on — the belief of Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Friend

Bruce Banner was a man of science.

The Hulk was a misunderstood monster.

But despite their differences, there was always one thing that they agreed on — the belief of Jack Frost.

* * *

Ever since Bruce was five he believed in the Guardians. His mother had told him tons of stories about the Legendary Guardians that protected the children of earth and other myths. His mother talked about Santa Claus. The jolly old man who delivered presents to good boys and girls on Christmas and would know if a child was naughty or nice. She talked about the Easter Bunny and how he created the best chocolate eggs for Easter. It was said that he painted them himself. She talked about the Tooth Fairy, who would leave a quarter in exchange for the children's baby teeth. And then there was the Sandman. He was the golden man who gave good dreams to the children.

Bruce was fascinated by all the Guardians. Yet, his most favorite one was the forever young Jack Frost. The lonely young teenager that delivered snow and fun to the world.

His father often scoffed at the stories, saying that there was no such thing as the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, or the Sandman. He believed they were nonsense. However, Bruce would not believe that because he had seen him. He had seen Jack Frost the moment his mother told him the story.

Jack Frost had been by his window, creating frost and icicles on his window. He had seen the shock in those bright blue orbs when he saw him. Bruce had simply smiled in wonder at the young teenager. The teen looked to be around sixteen. He had the bluest blue eyes he had ever seen and hair as white as the snow he delivered to the world. But he didn't say anything, for his mother and father could not see him.

Bruce always felt safe knowing that the young Winter Spirit was real. This meant the Guardians were real as well. They may be invisible, but they were real. They were what kept him going during his childhood. His father was a mean and angry man. His father would often abuse him for reasons he wasn't sure of, even 'till this day. He would often be beaten and insulted by his father; it was worse when he was drunk, which was almost all the time.

Bruce would often feel very lonely and neglected because of this. He would often question: why? Why him? What did he do to deserve this?

There was never an answer, nor did he want one. He accepted the fact that his father hated him. Bruce would find himself buried in books and locked himself away so no one could hurt him. He had books to keep him company, but when things got bad — he had a friend.

He had an invisible friend that would create the funniest pranks against his father as payback for his abuse. He had his friend to cheer him up with a snowball or two. He had a friend who would try and protect him from the bad things in his life. He had a friend who would watch over him when he was not busy spreading winter.

He had a friend who was the Spirit of Ice and Snow.

He had a friend who was the Spirit of Mischief and the incarnation of Winter.

He had an invisible best friend…

And that friend was named Jack Frost.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo!" Even as he got older, he still believed in Jack Frost and the other Guardians. He now lived with his aunt and uncle, due to his parents being killed. Bruce was in so much pain. He was angry, very, very angry. He was so angry and conflicted from his treatment and trauma that he had withdrawn from the people around him. His aunt, uncle, and cousin understood, though. They knew scars couldn't heal overnight; they just hoped he would open up to them again. He wasn't sure if he could.

But when Jack comes that anger and pain would go away. He wasn't sure how, but Jack had that effect on people and for that he was thankful. Jack always seemed to know when he needed to be cheered up and away from his inner turmoil and pain. He briefly looked at the window to see that it was beginning to snow; the first snowfall of the season. He smiled. Jack had told him last week that the first snow was scheduled for this week.

"Hey, Jack!" Jack laughed at the greeting as he flew into the library and sat on the table that wasn't filled with books. Jack had been heartbroken when he heard what happened. Jack had been in hibernation that month when it happened. Bruce knew it wasn't Jack's fault, though. Jack had a huge responsibility to guide winter to the world. He worked all year round, much like the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. There always winter somewhere in the world and directing winter to Mother Nature's wishes was a very hard and time-consuming.

Bruce smiled as a trail of frost follow him and spread across the table corner that Jack landed on. It was also a wonderful sight to see Jack Frost. Jack always made life bearable. "What you reading?" Jack asked as he held his staff in his hand's. Bruce always loved the frost patterns and swirls on his staff. They were always so detailed and unexplainable. Bruce was a boy of science. He loved science and logic. It might seem odd that he believed in spirits and fairy tales, but he didn't care. He would never stop believing in his best friend.

"It's a book on different types of diseases and medicine." Bruce had been debating on going for Nuclear Physics or Medicine. He thought it would be good to look up both to see what he liked, hence the tons of books on the table.

Jack blinked at his response before a mixture of exasperation and boredom appeared on his face. "You are only 12!" He pouted as he gestured towards the books "You should be having fuuunnn, not drowning yourself in boring books!"

Bruce smiled at his best friend's antics, same old Jack. "But this stuff is so fascinating and fuuunnn," Bruce said with a grin as Jack glared at him playfully. "You should try it sometime."

"No, thank you," Jack said. "It's bad enough I have to endure those stupid lessons that Old Man Winter gives me. I never even asked to be the Winter Seasonal. Why do I have to even know about the traditions of the Winter Court anyway?" he whined. "I am not reading those boring books." Bruce snickered at Jack before a familiar mischievous glint entered Jack's eyes.  _Uh-oh._

"Or we can go to April Fool's house and you can join April Fool, Hallows' Eve, and me as we plan our revenge against the Kangaroo for yelling and attacking me for just doing my job and then having the other Guardians coming after me just to lecture me that creating that blizzard was bad."

Bruce knew logically it was probably a bad idea and he knew better. However, what the Guardians were doing was wrong. They had no right to yell at Jack for creating a blizzard that Mother Nature demanded or for lecturing Jack for something they had no knowledge of. Bruce shrugged his shoulders in acceptance, which made Jack whoop and jump into the air with a joyful laugh. Bruce smiled as Jack took out a small pumpkin with a face on it. He watched as Jack opened the head and took out a single seed. With a smirk, Jack tossed the seed into the air and yelled, "April Fool's house". The small pumpkin seeded glowed and then a portal appeared in front of them with an image of a familiar living room of purple and blues. Bruce laughed as Jack pulled from towards the portal. This was going to be fun.

* * *

He stared at the screen as Harper tried to figure out what was wrong with the Gamma Machine. He couldn't get his mind off of Glenn, however. He wasn't a bad guy, but he did not like his 'I'm better than you because I'm in the military' attitude. That guy had to be worse than the Guardians.

"About Glenn. I..umm…" Betty started to say, but he interrupted her before she could continue.

"There's nothing to talk about." He didn't want to think about him. He had a lot on his mind already.

"Okay. I just wanted to say, don't worry about him. I'll handle it."

Bruce looked at Betty. Betty had been a good friend over the years. She was there to help him cope when Jack wasn't there. Bruce absently reached for the blue snowflake pendant that Jack made for him when he was ten. "How?"

Betty looked at him. "I'm gonna call my father. Ask him to exert some pressure."

Bruce raised a brow at that. Betty didn't see eye to eye with her father. They hadn't talked to each other in months if he remembered correctly. He was pretty sure General Ross didn't like him very much either, especially since he and Betty were working together on the Gamma Bomb Project. "Last I heard, you and your father weren't speaking."

Betty shrugged in response. "Well, I guess now I have something to talk with him about."

"I think this circuit's kinda fried," Harper's voice said from the dashboard. "I don't know. Maybe you want to come and take a look at it."

Bruce pressed a button on the dashboard and spoke into the microphone. "Okay, I'll be right there." Bruce got up and left the control room and made his way to where the Gamma Machine was. As he entered the room there was a spark coming from where Harper was at, followed by him yelling when the alarm started going off.

_Not good,_ he thought as he rushed towards Harper, who was trying to get the oxygen mask on before the machine overheated on them. Bruce bent down and unhooked the strap that got caught in the machine and pushed Harper out of the way as the machine's gamma readings went haywire.

"The gamma's too high!" Bruce grunted as he tried to stop the machine. He typed in the codes on the computer for the emergency shutdown sequence, but the machine was charging faster then he could stop it. Bruce looked back at the machine as he inputted the code.  _This is not good. At this rate, the gamma radiation will be released before I can stop it._ "Bruce, I can't stop it!"

Bruce looked at the screen frantically as the left hemisphere turned and locked before armed turned red on the screen. Bruce looked at the screen as the countdown showed one minute.  _There's no time!_

Bruce turned behind him to see that Harper was still there, cowering near the wall. "Harper, get out!" Harper didn't move, mostly thinking he wouldn't make it to the door. He was probably right. Bruce bit his lip in frustration, realizing that he might be breaking his promise to Jack. He stared sadly at his pendant as Betty yelled: "Get out!" He knew he would not survive this.

_I'm sorry Jack,_ was the last thing he thought before he jumped in front of the Gamma Machine, moments before the gamma radiation was released.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he survived, but he was glad. He smiled when Betty came to visit him at the hospital. Okay, she was mad at him when she thought he almost died, but that just meant the meds worked. Although, he did feel bad for worrying not just Betty, but Jack as well. Jack stayed silent the whole time as Betty talked to him. She was worried that he would die and then was concerned over how he survived. Bruce noticed how Jack hadn't said a single word to him. Bruce wondered if he had upset Jack. He wasn't sure if he could handle his best friend not talking to him ever again.

When Betty finally did leave, he turned to Jack. "Are you mad at me, Jack?"

Jack didn't say anything; he just sat silently near the windowsill with his head down towards the floor and with his hoody over his head. Frost traveled around the window, forming the beautiful patterns and swirls that he loved so much. Bruce remained quiet as Jack's hands tighten around his staff in his distress. Bruce felt a slight pain in his chest. Jack looked like a lost child.

"You almost died." Bruce was slightly startled by Jack's soft voice. He sounded so small and lost, not the happy and mischievous child that he was.

"Yea, I guess I did." Bruce looked at Jack sadly as Jack went back to being silent again. Jack didn't say anything for another fifteen minutes. And those fifteen minutes felt so long for him. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take his best friend hating him. "I'm sorry, Jack. Please say something! Yell at me! Lecture me! Just, please, say something!"

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as Jack continued to remain silent. Bruce bit his lip as Jack just sighed tiredly three minutes later and then he finally lifted up his head to look at him. Bruce felt the guilt hit him at full force as he stared at the tear-stained face of his best friend. Fresh tears were still falling down his face and his eyes were still shimmering with tears. He had hurt his friend. He never wanted to hurt Jack like that.

"I'm not mad," Jack finally said in a soft voice. Bruce looked at him in disbelief. If he wasn't mad, then why hadn't he said a word in the past two hours he'd been here. "I'm just really sad Bruce. You almost died today. I understand that it was to save your friend, though."

Bruce nodded slowly. "I wasn't really thinking, to be honest. There wasn't enough time to stop it, so I jumped in front of it to protect Harper."

Jack smiled slightly. "I know Bruce; you don't have to explain yourself to me. I said I was not mad." Jack's face fell slightly as he continued. "But it just hurts to think that I almost lost you today. You are my only believer and friend, other than April Fool and Hallows' Eve of course."

Now he knew why Jack was so upset. He couldn't imagine how Jack would feel if he did die. No one could see Jack, other than him. He felt slightly ashamed, but at the same time, he felt happy to know that Jack wasn't mad at him.

"So, are you sure you are okay, Bruce?" Jack asked as he jumped off the windowsill and flew towards the chair next to his bed.

"You're not going to baby me too, are you?" Bruce asked with a sigh, but there was still a smile on his face.

"Of course not," Jack said with a laugh. "Although, I might have to throw a snowball at you for scaring me today."

Bruce laughed at that. Jack would never change.

* * *

He had seen the child after he left the old man's house. Memories were flashing through his mind still. Some made him mad, while others made him calm down a bit. The Hulk stared at the child as he floated into the open door of the house.

"Bruce? You here?"

The child didn't look threatening; he looked familiar. The child made him feel safe and calm. What was his name? Ja…Fra? J…ost? Jac…ost? Jack…? He shook his head as he landed in the yard. The ground gave out slightly under him. This seemed to startle the child since he flew out of the house and floated in front of him with his stick pointed at him. The child had white hair and familiar bright blue eyes. He wore a blue sweatshirt and brown pants. He also didn't wear shoes. The Hulk just stood there. He didn't feel threatened by the child. He just knew the child would not attack him. The child was a friend of his other half.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the child asked with a frown. He didn't lower his stick. The child was staring at him intently.

The Hulk stared back at the child and said, "Hulk."

The child frowned and lowered his stick slightly. He noticed that the child was staring at his chest. He shifted his eyes and noticed a small pendant around his neck. He was surprised it didn't break when Banner got mad, allowing him to transform into him.

"Bruce? Is that you?" Hulk nodded and stayed still as the child got closer and closer. The child stared at the pendant before floating higher to stare into his eyes. The Hulk stared into confused blue eyes. The child made him feel safe and calm. And then he saw images of Banner and the child playing together. Jack throwing snowballs at the old man who was abusing Banner. Jack holding Banner as they flew into the air together. Jack and Banner laughing as they ate with two others. The name Jack Frost floated into his mind then.

"Jack Frost?"

The child nodded with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Bruce, what happened?"

"I got mad," he said before he felt himself retreating back into his mind and allowing Banner to take over once again. But he knew one thing: Jack Frost was a friend.

* * *

Bruce gave Jack a stern look when General Ross interrogated him. The tension was very thickening and he knew Jack was more than ready to throw a snowball or ice at Betty's father. He could handle this. He didn't want the guy to get hurt, even if he was an ass.

"Let's cut the crap. I'm the guy who had your father tossed away. Like it or not, I'll do the same to you if I feel so disposed, you understand?"

The air began to drop several degrees as Jack glared at the General. Bruce made sure to keep a good hold on the edge of Jack's sweater before he could do something he would regret later. "You stupid adult! Leave him alone! He doesn't remember!"

"If you had him tossed away, why ask me?" Bruce asked; he wanted the General to leave soon. Jack would not be able to keep his powers in check when he was pissed off. And boy was he pissed. "I don't remember. I was always told my father was dead." He had been told that someone killed both his parents, but that was beside the point. He honestly didn't like to think about all the times his father tried to beat him when he was drunk.

"Don't play with me!" The temperature dropped again, which the General noticed. "You were four years old when you saw it!"

"Listen here you no good for nothing adult!"

"When I saw what?" Bruce asked, interrupting Jack's rant.

"You were right there! Who could forget a thing like that?"

"What?" Bruce asked, noticing that Jack was looking at the General in confusion as well.

"Some more repressed memories."

"What is he talking about Bruce?" Jack asked with a frown as he floated next to him.

"Just tell me."

General Ross leaned back against his seat and frowned. He knew something they didn't. "I'm sorry, son. You're an even more screwed-up mess than I thought you'd be. Till we get to the bottom of this...your lab has been declared a top-secret military site... and you won't get security clearance to get back into it...or any other lab that's doing anything more interesting than...trying to figure out the next generation of herbal hair gel." Jack growled at him and pointed his staff, which started glowing, at the General.

"You can't do that!" Jack screamed as frost began to form under the General's feet. "And you wonder why I don't like adults," Jack redirected his angry voice to him, but he knew Jack didn't mean to be mad at him. It was all at the General.

"And one more thing: If you ever come within a thousand yards...of my daughter again...I'll put you away for the rest of your natural life."

* * *

"Jack, calm down!" Bruce yelled, again, as he tried to avoid the blast of winter magic that shot out of Jack's staff and hit the wall. Solid ice spread on the wall and covered the pictures he had there. Bruce sighed. At this rate, his living room was going to be a winter wonderland.

"He can't do this!" Jack yelled as he blasted another wall. "You worked so hard on this project and for what?" More ice in the wall and ceiling. "For him to cut you off like that and then threaten you to say away from Betty Ross or you'll end up in jail?"

Bruce shivered slightly as the North Wind busted into the room and tried to comfort the distressed Winter Spirit. Bruce sighed again as he walked towards Jack, despite the cold nibbling at his skin, and bent down in front of the distressed teenager. He smiled slightly as he placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Jack, I know that this seems unfair." Jack laughed bitterly at that.

"Unfair?" Bruce ignored the ice that started to cling to his shirt.

"Jack," he said softly as he looked into his eyes. "Please, calm down. There is nothing you can do. I will handle this, okay?"

Jack sighed after several minutes and started to calm down. The wind that was whipping around slowed down and the ice began to melt. "I could-"

"No, Jack," Bruce interrupted before Jack could suggest anything. He knew Jack meant well, but this was not the way. "I will handle it…and don't ask April Fools or Hallows' Eve for help either." Jack pouted at that.

"Fine," he said in defeat. Although, Bruce wasn't convinced Jack would let this go.

"I mean it, Jack," Bruce said with a small smile. "Now, I thought you said you were going to Russia to deliver a cold front." Jack's face brightened at the mentioned of what he was supposed to do. Bruce smiled a little more as Jack went from angry to upset to downright excited within five-seconds.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Maybe I can get some believers while am at it!"

Bruce knew how lonely Jack was with only him as his believer. He couldn't imagine how hard it was to be walked through every time he played with come kids. It was sad really. Bruce gently rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Don't worry…you will get some."

"I hope so," Jack mumbled softly. "You never have that much time for me anymore."

Bruce flinched slightly. "I'm sorry Jack. I know I've been too busy." He smiled in reassurance. "I'll make time for you the next time you come."

"Promise?" Jack asked with a huge smile. Bruce couldn't say no to that.

"I promise."

* * *

He was angry. The memories made him angry. The humans have trapped him and forced him to remember the death of his mother. The old man — his father — tried to kill him, but instead killed his mother. He was angry, yes, very angry. But he was more than angry. He was furious and when he was this angry, the Hulk awakens.

The Hulk was not happy to be underwater. There were strange things on him, which enraged him further. He tore off the wires and mask that was on him and broke the underwater prison that he was in. He was angry, very, very angry. He didn't waste any time in his escape. They tried to stop him with gas, which didn't end well for them since it didn't affect him.

The Hulk was not happy as he tore the door and proceeded to leave. Although, he was happy to see a familiar child down the hall.

"BRUCE!" the child screamed as he came close to him. "I found you! Are you okay?"

"Yes," Hulk replied stiffly as he and Jack made their way out of the building. "You know way out?"

Jack nodded. He flew down the hall he came from. The Hulk followed close behind him and attacked anyone that came at them. He was amazed by the power the child had. The child growled as he shot ice from his stick and froze the guns the human's had. However, they had stuff that made him stuck. Then the crazy human came with a drill at him. Jack froze the stuff while this was happening, allowing him to break it and to continue their escape.

The Hulk smiled as the child laughed at the "evil adults". Jack froze their weapons and made them slip on ice before they were able to attack. Many bullets did hit him, but they didn't affect him at all. Jack was clearly annoyed at the humans and continued to attack in rage. He somehow made a small blizzard that cut off the power. Without the power, Jack used his staff to create a blue light and showed him the way outside.

* * *

He ran through the sand and jumped into the air. Jack laughed and twirled around as Jack had the wind help him. The Hulk was thankful for that. The Hulk made a huge leap with Jack close behind him as they landed near an empty town. He frowned as he stared at it. This was where he used to live…before his mother died.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Jack said after several minutes of him looking around. Jack was floating above the hot sand, looking exhausted and drained. The Hulk looked at him and noticed that he looked slightly sick. His pale face was starting to turn pink and it looked like he was melting with the way he was sweating. "I can't help you anymore. It's too hot for me. I have to go somewhere where it's cold."

The Hulk nodded. Something was telling him that the child was not made for hot places. The child looked like he was overheating. It was too hot for him. He was melting. "Go," Hulk told him. "I'll be fine."

Jack nodded, unhappily, as the wind began to surround him and lift him into the air. "If you ever need me, just touch the pendant and call my name." The Hulk nodded. "Bye!" And then the wind took him away from the heat and the continuing danger that the Hulk was still in.

* * *

Bruce sat next to Tony as he hacked into SHIELD's secret files. He stared at the screen in front of him as he searched for the signature. Steve had gone somewhere a while ago and Fury had yet to check up on them. He stared at the screen with a frown. They had managed to capture Loki, but why was he getting the feeling that something was wrong. His eyes glanced at the snowflake pendant. He wondered if he should ask Jack for help. He had a very bad feeling he would need him. But he didn't want Jack to get hurt or captured by SHIELD either. That wouldn't be good.

He was startled out of this thoughts when Fury came in and started demand what they were doing. He sounded very angry. Bruce rolled his eyes. They have been working for the past several hours. Give them a break! God…Jack was rubbing off on him.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony replied as he turned to face Fury.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are," Bruce said with a frown. He could really use his friend right now. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

Tony nodded as he waved dismissively at Fury. "And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Bruce blinked when Tony's monitor showed a collection of secret files on. Brice furrowed his brows in confusion as Tony asked, "What's Phase 2?"

Bruce was suddenly startled when he heard something hit the table. He turned around with the others to see a very pissed off Steve and a Hydra Assault Rifle on the table. "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Bruce stared at the weapon in horror. This could not be happening. Please, tell him this was wrong. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

Bruce saw Fury looking slightly startled as he tried to explain himself, but Tony managed to open the files and turned to glare at Fury as he pointed to the screen. "I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying about?"

Bruce could only stare in horror. He felt angry and disappointed. Of course, they were making weapons. He should have known. He was just being used again. He gritted his teeth as Natasha walked in with Thor. He knew she couldn't be trusted. Jack was the only one he cared about him, the only one who didn't use him. Maybe he could just let the other guy out so he could find Jack. Jack did say he would be at his lake for the next couple of weeks.

"Did you know about this?" he asked her. He couldn't trust her. She was a liar.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" she said instead, which really annoyed him.

"I was in Calcutta," he snapped. "I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you!" Bruce narrowed his eyes, angrily.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," she said with a frown.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction!"

"Because of him!" Fury replied as he pointed to Thor. Thor was more than a little stunned by this. Bruce soon found himself blocking their words as they argued and tried to explain why they were making weapons.  _Because of other beings like Thor? What would they think about Jack Frost or the other Guardians or the other spirits who had been here for years?_

* * *

Everything was making him upset. The lies, the threat to lock him up  _just in case._ He should have never left Calcutta in the first place. Or maybe he could have stayed with Jack at his place in the South Pole. He did have a nice ice castle over there. And it's not like there would be people to bother him over there. He thought about his best friend as he tried to control his anger.

Bruce tried to stay in control, but he was suddenly thrown to the side of the lab. But nothing was working. He was too angry. He was mad. And there were only two people who could calm him down: Betty and Jack. He didn't hear Natasha as she talked to him. She was trying to calm him down, but he didn't trust her that much. Bruce stared at the pendant and reached for it before he lost control. "Jack Frost," he whispered before he retreated into his mind, allowing the big guy to take control.

* * *

"Bruce." The Hulk heard the name before he turned to the female human. She was not Betty. She was not Jack. She was an enemy. An enemy that wanted to lock him away. He glared at her as she ran. He chased after her. She was the enemy. She was not his friends. He growled at the puny human as she rolled and crawled into a maze of pipes. The puny pipes did not stop him. He ripped them out and continued his chase. He had to escape from this place and find Jack. He knew Jack would be here soon to help him. He knew Banner called his little friend.

And then puny human disappeared under the pipes. He growled and then roared. The puny human was gone and was his only way to freedom. In a fit of rage, he began to tear the pipes out of the walls. However, a bang went out and he was soon hit with whatever was inside the pipe. Of course, he destroyed it and began his chase once again. She tried to attack him like Betty's father had all those years ago. She ran down the hall, he followed. She ran down a longer corridor, he followed and destroyed the hall while he was at it.

He eventually got to her and slapped her to the wall, while he slammed into the ground. However, he was knocked off his feet as he was tackled by Blondie. He growled at Blondie as they roll across the floor. He ignored the other puny humans as Blondie made his attack with his hammer. Soon they were swinging and missing, which really pissed him off. He even got more angry when Blondie grabbed his arm and wrapped it.

"We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!"

The Hulk growled angrily as he noticed the cold starting to creep in. His friend was close. His friend was outside, looking for a way in. He smiled as he lifted up his arm, much to Blondie's surprise, and sent him flying as he punched him in the face. The Hulk growled as he felt the cold going away from him. Jack had no idea where he was and was going a different direction. The Hulk roared loudly and noticed Blondie near some crates with his hand out. He was still a threat. He could hurt Jack when he found him.

Without a second thought, he charged at Blondie. When he was about to hit Blondie, the hammer flew into Blondie's hand, followed by him uppercutting him into a fighting jet. The Hulk blinked as he stood up.  _What just happened?_ he thought as he shook it off and continued to fight Blondie by throwing the jet's tail at him. It was unfortunate that Blondie dodged it, followed by throwing the hammer at him.

The Hulk was stunned for a second as he fell down with the hammer in his hand. However, he couldn't move his hand with the hammer on it. He growled angrily and roared in fruition when he could not get the hammer off his hand. It was just his luck that Blondie used it to get him into a chokehold. Oh, he was going to make sure he regretted that.

* * *

The Hulk roared as he and Blondie crashed under the floor. Blondie was dazed when he was thrown off. The Hulk took that opportunity to grab his neck and get some revenge. However, he soon found himself getting shot at. Blondie ducked for cover when the bullets showered at him. The Hulk turned around to face them as he roared angrily, but not before see Jack flying inside.

"Come on Bruce!" The Hulk took that as the cue as Jack started freezing the humans' guns.

"Is that Jokul Frosti?" He ignored Blondie as he jumped and ran for safety. Jack froze the guns, decreasing the bullets against him, and made a path for him. Jack laughed as he flew outside with him behind him when he made a leap. However, he ended up on top of a jet and the jet began to spin wildly. He got a bit dizzy as he tore it apart.

"Bruce! Hang on!" The Hulk hadn't expected the human to be blasted out of the jet (so he caught him and then threw him) nor did he expect for the jet to explode. The Hulk stared at Jack as he plummeted to earth. Thankfully, Jack used the wind to decrease his speed, followed by Jack creating ice wings for him, which helped the wind to get him to safely.

"What did you get yourself into now?" Jack ask as they looked for a non-populated area to land.

The Hulk groaned in response. "Loki stole Tesseract and SHIELD wanted back."

Jack looked at him in confusion. "What are humans doing with that thing? Shouldn't that be in the hands of the Asgardian or at least Mother Nature or Father Time?" The Hulk nodded. He knew there was going to be a lot to tell his friend and that Jack might not be happy about it.

* * *

Bruce frowned as he stared at his pendant. He didn't want to get Jack involved. It was too dangerous. Besides, it wouldn't make any sense if Jack got captured by SHIELD. Bruce sighed he stared at the building being destroyed by Loki's army. The others needed him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Bruce looked at Jack who was floating next to him with a frown on his face. Jack still looked the same as he did as a child. The only difference was that he was the Guardian of Fun now and now had seven believers too. He was so proud of Jack when he was told about this. Jack finally had more kids and spirits to care for him.

"I'm sure," he said in reassurance. "SHIELD and Loki are around and I don't want them to try and capture you. Besides, the kids need you right now."

Jack nodded in understanding but didn't look happy about it. "Be safe then."

"I will. I promise," Bruce said as he opened his arms for a hug. Jack smiled as he hugged him. Bruce ignored the cold that started to seep into his clothes. He was used to it by now. When they finally parted, Jack smiled as he took off to cheer up the kids with the rest of the Guardians. Bruce watched Jack go before starting the motorbike he was on. With a determined smiled he took off.

He drove to the heart of the chaos and noticed small signs that the Guardians have been there. But he guessed they were where the evacuated people were. After several long minutes (maybe an hour or so) he spotted the others. He looked around as he got off the motorbike when he was close to them. He noticed that Ironman wasn't around.

"So, this all seems horrible." It seemed more than that. The Guardians would sure have their hands full for several hours.

"I've seen worse," Black Widow commented with a shrug as she stood next to Captain America.

Bruce cringed at the comment. He remembered what happened when he lost control. "Sorry."

"No," Black Widow gave him a small smile. "We could use a little worse."

Bruce watched as Captain America started talking to Ironman, who was flying somewhere apparently. He silently listened to one side of the conversation as they continued, feeling slightly lost, but he knew something was coming. The ground shook in tune with the destruction of the buildings. Bruce looked up as Ironman came out with a huge metal leviathan.  _Well, that's just wonderful. Jack would have been happy freeze that thing in a second._

"I don't see how that's a party…" Black Widow said in confusion to whatever Ironman must have said on their earpiece.

Bruce furrowed his brows as Ironman swooped down the street with the leviathan following close behind. The leviathan began barreling down the streets, breaking everything that came by. Bruce looked behind him and stared at Captain America for a second before walking towards the monster.  _Showtime big guy. Wow, I've been hanging out with Jack too long._

"Dr. Banner now might be a really good time to get angry." Bruce chuckled slightly as he continued to walk.

"That's my secret, Captain, I'm always angry." And then he retreated into his mind, allowing the Hulk to take over.

The Hulk growled as he smashed the metal monster. He was so going to enjoy this. Jack was going to be so jealous.

* * *

"Wow, so this is Santa's Workshop!" Bruce stared at the place in awe. Though, he always thought that the elves did the toys.

Santa Claus's (aka Nicholas St. North) voice boomed loudly. "Glad you like it! So you are young Bruce Banner. Jack has told us so much about you."

Bruce smiled. "I hope its good things."

"Of course," Jack said with a pout. "Why would I say anything bad about my favorite believer and best friend?"

Bruce smiled in response. Jack was his best friend too. "I thought Jamie was your first believer?"

Bruce glanced at the Easter Bunny (E. Aster Bunnymund) who was frowning at the both of them. Now he knew why Jack called him the Easter Kangaroo. His accent totally threw him off.

Jack rolled his eyes at the Easter Bunny. "I've already told you, Cottontail," Jack's voice had a slight edge as he spoke. Bruce knew it was because of what happened during Easter and for the three hundred years of isolation and lecturing him for only doing his job. Bruce still wasn't sure if he liked that very much. He was opened minded, but that didn't mean he would totally trust them either. "I've known Bruce since he was five. He was the only one who believed in me before Jamie and the others." Jack's voice took on a softer tone then. "He made three hundred years bearable." The other Guardians had looks of guilt on their faces, but Bruce ignored them. Bruce grabbed Jack's hand and smiled at him.

"So, am I going to see the rest of Santa's Workshop or what?" This, of course, brought Jack to the present. Jack smiled and dragged him down the stairs and into the heart of the workshop.

"Just wait till you meet my Evil Conspirers!" Bruce laughed at Jack's excitement. He loved having Jack as his best friend and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

 


End file.
